Nirvana
by Sourcery
Summary: After defeating Marik, Yami struggles to find a purpose when suddenly jealous hearts ruin his life. YY/Y YY/B B/M full summary inside. please R+R
1. Dumb

For those of you who don't know, Nirvana was a band and a very, very good band! I have been listening to their songs a lot lately and have decided to use their lyrics to develop a Yu-Gi-Oh story.  
  
I'm gonna try really hard on this so I hope you enjoy reading (and reviewing?) it.  
  
Warnings: contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy love), lemon, drugs, violence, suicide, attempted rape and death.  
  
If I haven't scared you off then, great!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nirvana.  
  
Summary: Yami and Yugi have defeated Marik and saved the world. Now everyone's happy, as they believe they can all have joyful normal lives. But soon, Yami starts to feel he has no other reasons to stay alive and can't seem to enjoy himself, as he knows two unknown people are constantly watching him. As he struggles to find his place he takes a wrong turn and starts to feel depression, loved by two people is hard and when one betrayed you and the other begins to feel weak, what will Yami do?  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// "speech" 'thoughts' ~*lyrics*~  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 - Dumb -  
  
~*I'm not like them But I can pretend The sun is gone But I have a light The day is done But I'm having fun I think I'm dumb Or maybe just happy  
  
Think I'm just happy (x3)  
  
My heart is broke But I have some glue Help me inhale And mend it with you We'll float around And hang out on clouds Then we'll come down And have a hangover ... Have a hangover (x3)  
  
Skin the sun Fall asleep Wish away The soul is cheap Lesson learned Wish me luck Soothe the burn Wake me up  
  
I'm not like them But I can pretend The sun is gone But I have a light The day is done But I'm having fun I think I'm dumb  
  
Think I'm just happy (x4) I think I'm dumb (x12)*~  
  
"We've done it Yami, we've won!"  
  
Those words that my dear aibou spoke yesterday repeated in my mind as I sat down on a chair next to him.  
  
We had all gone on a big celebration trip to the arcade and now a club because of aibou's victory and mine.  
  
Joey and Tristen had gone to the bar to order the drinks, Tea had left to go home five minutes ago because of the time and Mai, she had gone home to think about all that had happened to her while duelling Marik.  
  
I had been very quiet throughout our little 'get together' for I did not feel the need to speak. I don't know why, I suppose it's just that..I'm not really like aibou's friends but they seem to like me anyway. Or do they have to?  
  
I think my aibou has noticed my silence because he 's looking at me with concern, I look away, my mind was busy thinking about something else.  
  
"Yami," Yugi begins, I turn to stare at him, he continues, "Are you okay? You seem rather distant."  
  
I smile at my aibou, "it's doesn't matter aibou, I'll be fine." I reply  
  
He frowns at me; I can sense he's not convinced.  
  
"If its worrying you then it must matter to you," he says  
  
I close my eyes and sigh, he tries again  
  
"Yami please tell me, maybe I can help." Yugi pleads and I cannot go against his innocent face.  
  
Damn him! Damn his sweetness.  
  
I clear my throat and begin, "I've been thinking about my past." I explain  
  
Yugi persists, "yes..go on." He says  
  
"Well..in my past I, was in love with someone who I would of given my whole kingdom for..our relationship was a secret for I wasn't aloud to love this person because of the law and when, I finally wanted to tell everyone about our love, I found him sleeping with another." I wasn't finished but Yugi cut in,  
  
"Oh Yami, I'm so sorry.." he soothed  
  
"But, that's not the end! I find out he had slept with this person so he could obtain their millennium item for me, he actually had the nerve to say it was for me!!" I yell angrily and bang my fist on the table.  
  
Yugi looks shocked, "Who was you lover Yami?" he asks  
  
I turn to look at him, "Bakura," I mutter, "it was Bakura."  
  
His eyes widen for a moment and I turn away again, he touches my hand gently and I look back at him in surprise.  
  
"It's okay Yami, it's all in the past now, isn't it?" Yugi asks me  
  
I hesitate, "Yeah, all in the past." I reply though not completely sure.  
  
Yugi smiles at me and I smile back, I squeeze his hand gently and move my hand away when I see Joey and Tristen returning with the drinks which is if I may say, about time!  
  
"Beer for me, beer for Yami, beer for Yug' and nothing for Tristen." Joey says, placing our drinks in front of us.  
  
"Hey!" Tristen shouts, grabbing his drink from behind Joeys back,  
  
Joey glares at Tristen, "Have you forgotten who's paying for this!?" he yells  
  
"No," Tristen replies "Yugi is."  
  
Joey sweatdrops, "oh yeah, thanks Yug'" he says in embarrassment  
  
Everyone laughs and for some reason, so do I. I gulp down most of my beer and find myself smiling, though, I'm not sure why.  
  
We've been here for hours now and everyone's drunk, Joeys fallen asleep on his chair and Tristen's singing.  
  
"Tristen!" Yugi giggles, "I think you should take Joey home."  
  
Tristen hiccups, "Rake Joey with a bone?" he cackles "Yugi my friend! You must be drunk.."  
  
"No!" Yugi laughs, "Take. Joey. Home!"  
  
Tristen hiccups again, "oh, yeah! I see what you mean now..I will take Joey home!" he replies  
  
Yugi nods, Tristen grabs Joey and drags him along the floor while muttering a good bye.  
  
Tristen starts singing Nelly the elephant again stupidly, causing both me and my aibou to laugh.  
  
"Hey aibou," I whisper, "I think we better go home now too."  
  
Yugi nods again and I take his hand, together we walked out the club and back towards the game shop.  
  
Aibou's Grandpa isn't going to be home for nine months so Yugi and me have the place to ourselves.  
  
I grin at him and he giggles, we're outside the game shop door, my hot breath hits his neck as I lean in closer to him, his soft lips are touched by my own as I pull us into a hungry kiss.  
  
We may be drunk but I know I want this, I know I love Yugi, I just know this is right! It feels so...right.  
  
I feel so happy know, I laugh with my aibou as we stubble to the door, still kissing.  
  
We fall into the shop and slam the door shut, "Come on!" I plead, leading Yugi to his bedroom.  
  
\Bakura's pov.\  
  
I watch my love kiss the little bastard and growl deep in my throat; no one else is aloud to touch Yami but me!  
  
I continue to watch the couple from the little twat's room window; I will have to stop this midget very soon!  
  
End chapter -  
  
Okay, please tell me what you think. R+R please! Should I continue? 


	2. Smells like teen spirit

Chapter 2 - Smells like teen spirit  
  
~*Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3) Hello, hello, hello!  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido Yay! (x3)  
  
I'm worse at what I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been And always will until the end  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3) Hello, hello, hello!  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My Libido Yay! (x3)  
  
And I forget just why I taste Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it was hard to find Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3) Hello, hello, hello!  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido  
  
A denial !! (x9)*~  
  
As I watch, Yami pushes Yugi down on the bed gently; I feel my jealousy bubble up inside me and am surprised to find a bulge in my pants.  
  
My hand travel's down and tights around it, I groan as my fantasies about my love and I take control of my mind.  
  
I watch them use each other, sliding inside each other like there sliding into some sort of exquisite oil.  
  
Yugi cries out and digs his nails into Yami's back, I growl as I harden even more.  
  
They rock together in slow strokes, and then they speed up their rhythm as it changes to excited bucking from Yugi.  
  
I stroke myself and watch as Yami collapse on Yugi's left side, I cannot let Yugi take what is *mine* away from me!  
  
Suddenly I hear a noise from my right, I turn and realise that I'm not the only one spying on Yami.  
  
This is bad; whoever that was must have been is a danger to Yami.  
  
Luckily, they didn't notice me but, who was it?  
  
I am angry now; I can sense that this person wants Yami dead. I will have to warn him and give him some protection.  
  
I leave quietly, I have to go get something..  
  
Something very important...  
  
End chapter -  
  
Sorry that was so short! Please R+R! 


End file.
